The present invention is directed to back packs, particularly, an improved modular back pack which minimizes unbalancing of the load during use and lowers the center of gravity of the user, thereby providing more stability.
Various forms of back packs, nap sacks and carriers have heretofore been used by individuals to carry loads, particularly heavy loads, which are carried on the back and shoulders. Back packs are available in various sizes and shapes. Some back packs include rigid frames which facilitate the carrying of heavy loads. These back packs, however, have capacity limitations which may limit the distance that a hiker or overnight camper may venture from a base camp. In addition, the load in these back packs has a tendency to shift and become unbalanced over a period of time, making it much more difficult for the hiker to carry the load. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a modular back pack constructed in a manner which lowers the center of gravity of the hiker carrying a fully loaded back pack of the invention for enhancing the stability of the hiker for hiking, climbing and other strenuous type of activity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular back pack including individual components which may be used by a hiker or overnight camper separately or in various combinations.
It is another obejct of the present invention to provide a modular back pack including individual components defining fabric enclosures partitioned to form a plurality of compartments which facilitate the packing of a balanced load enabling a hiker to carry heavier loads for longer distances.